Tea Time at Hogwarts
by xnanniax
Summary: HEAVY SUE WARNNING, FIRST FIC Its all fun, games and tea at the mansion that Luicous bought untill stupid Potter and his possy crash in. So of corse something must be done...Torture Time!
1. Chapter 1

**_HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D_**

**_HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy_**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

* * *

Tea time 

It's the summer break after the girls first year at Hogwarts. Kira, and Meg are staying their new home, which Luscious kindly bought Kira, after one of her very intense talks with him. James is roaming around with Lupine, but she intends to drop by very soon.

Their year at Hogwarts had been a busy one. Dating, mating, and taking over the school, were just some of these girls' exploits. Kira had slept with almost everyone at the school, excluding the first years and Dumbledore, James had become a full fledged Werewolf and Meg was still dating Snape, secretly of course, or as secretly as something could stay with Meg.

And now after a relaxing first few weeks of their break, Kira and Meg were expecting company for tea, a British custom that both girls had easily come into.

"When is he coming?" Kira asked as she rearranged the cushions on the couch.

"Anytime now." Meg answered back as she finished sweeping the floor. "We said about 4 ish, and it's just 4ish right now."

"I'm nervous." Kira whimpered as she fell back on the couch. "What happens if something goes wrong, I mean, he's kind of unstable."

"Don't be nervous," Meg said as she walked over to join Kira on the couch. "You look great. The silver dress was an excellent choice."

"Really?" Looking down at herself, the dress was long and fitted her perfectly. "You look nice too," She said as she looked at Meg's outfit. "Very…housewife…ish" And it was true. Meg was sporting a blue and white checkered short skirt with a white crinoline underneath and a white corset on top with an apron still on. In reality she looked more like a soft core porno version of Dorothy from OZ.

Smiling Meg got up and spun around, admiring the effect of the skirt.

"So…" She started. "Do you think that He'll bring company?"

chuckling, Kira said simply, "He never goes anywhere without an entourage."

"Snape!" Meg giggled. "And Luscious."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Ever since he bought this house for us, his wife has been all 'I'm watching you'.

"poor guy." Kira agreed. "I hope we have enough food." Meg continued.

Kira said still slumped over on the couch, "We bought 5 crates full of cookies. If that's not enough, then I Don't know what is."

Just then, the door bell rang. "BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG"

"I'll get it" meg said rushing over. "A dictator of your caliber must not be answering the door." Kira laughed.

The door bell rang again. "BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG"

"That is so gonna piss us when we get a hangover. Remind me to change that bell as soon as possible." Kira said not leaving the couch.

Meg answered the door, telling their guests to come on in, and leave their wet boots in the coat room. Luscious had bought then a very nice house.

"Voldemort!" Kira shouted getting off the couch as he walked in to living room. "It's so nice to see you. When was the last time we got together?"

"Far too long," he smiled. Volemort was wearing a long balk robe, which was very nice; however, he always wore long black cloaks, so Kira felt a bit disappointed. She had dressed up, and she had wished he had too.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought along some of my followers," he said as five cloaked figures walked in to the room still with their hoods up. "Come now," Volemort ordered. "We're in the presence of such lovely company. Nothing to hide he," she said Turing to both girls.

As the hoods fell from the followers, each had on their faces a look of surprise. Volemort Haydn't told them where they were going, thou he never did.

The first hood to fall was of a short fat man, who was going bald.

"Ah Wormtail," Volemort said in a tone almost sounding disappointed. "you followed us," he sneered "how lovely." Leaning into kira who was sitting opposite of him, "Ever since he helped give me rebirth," he whispered. "He's followed me very where." Looking back at the short man who was smiling very widely at him, "I think he has a crush on me."

Kira was trying desperately to hold in a laugh, so all she could do was nod trying to look wise.

Next, the remaining Death eaters took off their hoods. Kira had never heard of three of them, but just like clock work, the fourth man handing his jacket to Meg was Snape.

Kira didn't think she had ever seen Meg so happy in her life. The last few weeks with Meg had been…interesting. Now way from Hogwarts and daily visits with snape had lead Meg to be quite moody. But she had livened up as soon as Kira had mentioned having Voldemort over.

In complete contrast to meg's very visible excitement, Snape was acting very cool and smooth, although he had let loose a small smile when he had first looked at meg, and Kira did notice out of the corner of her eye, that he was taking a long time to actually hand over his coat for meg to put in the coat room.

"Ah Meg, I see you meet Severus." Voldemort said as Snape reluctantly went over to the couches and joined his host. "You know he's a teacher at Hogworts and a Death eater. Isn't that hilarious!"

Kira muttered a quick Very to humour her guest, and started to serve the tea.

Things went on swimmingly. Everyone enjoyed the tea, and the conversation stayed light and up beat. Such topics were discussed as How stupid Harry Potter was. How Voldemort's marriage to Ginny was going, and some theories on LOST.

Things went on so well in fact, that in no time more cookies were needed from the kitchen.

"Don't anybody get up, I'll get some more."

"I must say," Volemort said grabbing the last cookie. "These are the best cookies I've had in a long time. What's your secrete?"

"It's a family one and you'd have to torture me to get it." Then noticing the smile and realising who she was talking to Meg added, "Remind me to give you the recipe."

Meg smiled and leaned over to kira and said from the side of the mouth as went to grab the plate. "Sorry you know who didn't come" Kira shrugged handing over the Cookie dish to Meg.

"That looks heavy," Snape started. "Here, let me help you." Snape said as he got off his chair.

"That would be very nice," meg said trying to look anything but what she was feeling. "Thank you"

All kira could do was roll her eyes as the two walked out of the room. "so how's the taking over the world thing going for you Volemort?"

"Don't get me started on that…"

Back to the two love birds, as soon as they got out of sight in the hallway started kissing passionately, but were soon interrupted by Wormtail going by.

"Um," meg started as she dislodged her self from Snape. "Thank you kindly sir for catching me there. I sure did trip….ow"

Snape moaned in disbelief. Meg might be great girlfriend, but she sure sucked at lying some times. He sometimes wondered how Dumbledore Haydn't caught them yet. Probably Kira taking over the school had helped to distract him at bit.

After it was safe, and Wormtail had lumbered off to the washroom, Meg whispered, "I missed you."

"Same here." Snape smiled kissing meg softly.

Putting her arms around His neck, Meg whispered softly, "So, what you been up to?"

"Same old same old. I would have seen you earlier but…things with Voldemort and Dumbledore kind of complicated things. I had no idea I'd be seeing you today.

"Good surprise?"

"Very." Again, another kiss. "How did you guys come by this house? It's amazing!"

Laughing, Meg said, "We have a very dedicated real-state agent."

"See why can't you lie like that when it's about us?" Snape said cupping Meg's chin with his hand.

"Well I-"

Just then, Wormail rushed by them muttering about finding the washroom, but a bit too late.

"Nice," Snape said as wormtail went back into the living room.

"Yah. Now where were we?" Meg said smiling.

But before they could go back to where they were a few moment before, a large boom and scream echoed throughout the house.

"What the hell?" Came Meg as they both started into the living room to investigate the noise.

What they had walked into was a battle field. Smoke every where, screaming, shouting, and swearing. Snape had to push the door open to the room, because of some mass blocking it. They later found out the thing blocking it was a very burnt Wormtail, that had at least lost the rest of the hair on this body, if not died.

After fully walking into the room they saw that in fact the battle was not between Kira and Voltemort, someone else had barged into their little party.

It was Harry Potter, the evil tea time ruiner and evil band of minions, excluding Neville who had only come because they was shocked that Harry, Hermione and Ron had asked him. Luna would have come, but there was no way she could miss her father's birthday, so she Haydn't.

Harry had shot down Wormtail first has he exploded from the door with the 3 others following in behind.

"Harry potter! My worst enemy!"

"Your worst enemy is a 17 year old boy?" Kira asked

"well-" Volemort started, but was rudely interrupted by Harry, who just seemed to love interrupting people that night.

"I have you now you two! Your terror will stop here." He said as he walked over, wand held high.

"We were just having tea…" Meg started, then seeing Neville she waved and said hi.

"Meg!" Severus, Kira and Voldemort all yelled at once.

Quickly getting out her wand, Meg said sorry.

"Now where was I," Harry started.

"About to leave," kira answered.

"Ha ha ha," Hermione said as she walked to stand by Harry's side. "Well aren't you so clever, you little bitch."

Ron and Neville looked over in surprise. They had never heard her speak to dirty in their lives. Harry however had to he kept a mean stance on Volemort and Kira. He knew for a fact knew that Hermione could have quite the dirty mouth when she was in the middle of having immense pleasure. That right I said it, Harry and Hermione have had sex! But only once during that night with the time turning and the werewolf, and because both had performed so poorly, they never went at it again!

Now where was I? Oh yes the amazing battle that the room was now to hold. Dropping their wands, Hermione and kira went at it like a-no, wait that's another story. That the tale of when Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with Kira and James.

The battle that happened here involved wands.

Kira not wanting to be insulted in her own house fired the first shoot, knocking Hermione to the floor. Next Ron shot at kira but luckily he had really bad aim and shot down one of the random Death eaters. What happened after was a world wind of wands firing at each other. Who shot at who isn't important right now, what is important is that the fight stopped with two of the random death eaters unconscious in the floor, Wormtail probably dead, and both Ron and Hermione on the floor. (Not having sex).

Kira and Volemort had corned Harry in a corner. Volemort and politely asked kira if she would like to finish off Harry, since it was her home he had invaded.

"No," kira said. "You're the one who has had the vendetta against him longer. Be my guest."

"Why thank you. Such a good hostess. Now Potter first things first." He said as moved forward to his prey. "Apologise to the lady here for interrupting her tea time party."

There was some look of surprise in Harry's face as he heard these words, but they soon pushed away with the pressure that Volemort was applying to Harry's neck.

"Fine," Harry said grumpily. "Sorry!" he yelled as he grabbed Volemorts wand knocking him out in one movement and then firing on Kira.

Kira who had been caught unaware, fell to the floor.

Before she or Snape could stop herself, Meg was running up to Harry banging in his chest and calling him a "bastard murder".

Meg had unfortunately dropped her wand in mid run, and when Harry raised it to her neck, she was defenceless.

"So what's a good girl like you doing in a place like this?" Harry sneered. Noticing Snape raise his wand, Harry shouted, "If you want her alive you'll drop the wand." Putting pressure on her neck for enthusiast. The jabbing caused Meg to flinch and caused Snape to reluctantly drop his wand. "Good." She said looking at meg from head to foot. " Now I have you all to-"

But potter could not finish what he was saying, for out from the corner of the room, came a jet of green light, rendering Harry unconscious. Meg and Snape looked over and saw Neville standing over the last random death eater with his wand raised at where Harry had stood.

Meg said a quick thanks as she rubbed her neck and ran over to the unconscious kira. All the other people, excluding Wormtail who was dead and Harry who was stupid, had started to wake up.

Voldemort had woken rubbing his head, asking what had happened and then started swearing and saying not again as he remembered that once again he had been beaten by a stupid boy.

"What's wrong?" he said as he walked over to where kira was lying.

Meg looked up with tears streaming down her face, "she's not waking up."

"Let me see." Voldemort said as he kneeled down. "Well she's not dead, that a good thing."

"But she's not waking up! What he hit her with?"

"I'm not sure," Snape said as he moved behind the emotional Meg. Squeezing her shoulders, he continued "But I'm sure will find out, and she'll wake up soon."

Looking over his shoulder, Volemort asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

Drying her eyes, Meg said very simply, "Neville saved my life so he's a welcomed guest." Then looking over at Ron and Hermione who where hugging each other as they became cornered by the vengeful random death eaters. "Ron and Hermione can be taken into the basement. Harry however, he can be placed in the back shed. Tie him to a chair, and when he wakes, we'll start asking him questions."


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D_**

**_HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy_**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

* * *

The three random death eaters quickly got to work setting right the house. Two of them escorted both Ron and Hermione into the basement, which was more like a mini apartment, with three bedrooms, a washroom and pool. I said that Luscious's wife was pissed on how much money he spent.

The remaining random death eater took Harry out back in the garden and tied him to a chair in one of the sheds, which was more like a rustic Bedroom. Severus helped Meg take Kira up to her bedroom, while Volemort and Neville made themselves useful by dumping Wormtails body somewhere outside the house.

"Is kira goanna be alright?" meg asked as she tucked kira into her bed.

"Well," he said "I'm going to through all the potions I know and look up every book I can find."

"What happens if you can't find one that will wake her?"

"Well." Taking a deep breath. "Volemort is planning to…question Harry as soon as he wakes up. So I'm sure one way or another, we'll find out what's wrong with her."

"Why don't u just use a truth serum?"

"They take a long time to make and the only place I know where one is, very far away at Hogwarts."

"So really," Meg said standing up. "Harry has to spill the beans."


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D**

**HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

* * *

Harry awoke to a pair of red eyes staring at him in the face.

"hellow Harry," a familiar voice said to him. "Good to see your up." Chuckling to himself the voice went on. "Now I'm going to torture you for a while, and you'll tell me what you did to kira."

"Don't you mean, you'll torture me if I don't tell u want I did to kira." Harry said to Volemort who was now leaning against the chest of drawers looking at the brick-a-brak on top.

"No I meant what I said. I'm sure you'll tell me everything I need to know in five minute. The rest of the time, it will just be fun for me!" leaning over to Harry he whispered in his ear. "Now let's get started. **Crucio!"**

**Harry screamed in torture. His body twisting in pain on the chair.**

**"Tell me! What you did to kira and I'll make it stop just long enough to tell Meg or Snape."**

**"No!"**

**"What? May be you didn't hear me? Crucio!"**

**"YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Harry screamed., but still he didn't give up this piece of information.**

**"God dam it boy! How long is this going to last? Crucio!"**

**This went on for some time, until Harry passed out due to the pain and Volemort decided it was a good time to take a break.**

**Back in the kitchen he said over a hot pot of tea to Meg, Snape and Neville:**

**"I must say, I never thought I'd say it, but torturing Harry Potter is getting a bit boring. What am I going to do with my life now?"**

After finishing his drink, Volemort went back to torturing Harry. The other three stayed where they were sitting. Meg had been out to the shed to plead with Harry after changing into sweats, but the site of him twisting in pain, had twisted her stomach and she couldn't stay long. Snape stayed because he was still looking for a potion to wake Kira. He had gone through 5 already but each yielded no affect. Neville stayed where he seated, because he was still shocked that he wasn't dead or in the basement. He, Meg and Snape were even further more shocked that he hadn't even protested against placing Ron and Hermione in the basement or even at torturing Harry.

"I don't know," he had kept saying. "I guess I just feel they disserve it."

Snape had muttered something from behind his books, about Neville still having feelings towards Meg. They had dated for a brief while in one of Snape and Megs many resting periods. Meg had chosen Neville to get back at Snape for hinting at maybe they should break up to save his career, because Neville was Snape's worse student. However, after seeing Meg all over Neville during his next class, he decided that his career really wasn't that important.

Neville pretended not to hear Snape and said he might head up to bed. Meg had already shown him his room so she said where she was seated, but before he left Meg asked what had happened before they had come here. Neville said that had checked out a bar. Harry had said it would help get them steamed up for a fight, but Neville knew it was to check out girls.

"Thanks," Meg said looking up from her cup of hot chocolate. "For everything."

Before Turing away, Neville muttered a soft "No problem," and then turned up the stairs to sleep in one of the many guest room, three of which were already being used by the random death eaters.

"Oh that reminds me Neville," she said. "There's a phone in your room if you want to call your grand mum." Neville nodded and left the two alone.

"You're still sweet on him," Snape said from behind his books.

"He did save my life."

"Hmmm"

Giving a loud yawn and stretch Meg got up to put her empty cup in the sink to wash it later.

For the first time that evening, Snape put down his book to look at Meg. "You should go to sleep too. It's been a long day, you must be tired."

"I think that kira's doing enough sleep for the both of us. Besides, I've called James and she'll be over as soon as she and lupine can. I'll take a nap when she gets here."

"Lupin?" Snape sneered. "What she doing with him?"

Smiling Meg answered, "Just talking."

Snape who had just picked up his book put it down again. "You Canadian girls."

"What?" Meg said as she went over to sit on his lap.

"You know normally Students and teachers don't date in Britain. Is it that different there?"

Laughing Meg leaned on Snape's chest, nuzzling it. "It's been Five hours, and Harry hasn't cracked yet."

Snape simply said no.

Breathing deeply Meg continued. "And you're no closer to finding something to help her…"

"Not yet, no."

"We need to change our tactics."

"what do mean?" Snape said looking down at Meg.

"Just what I said." Looking up at him. "Whatever happens tomorrow…happens tomorrow, and I need to know you won't look at me differently for it.

"Why, what are you going to do?"

Sadly smiling, meg said, "What I have to…"

"I could never look poorly on you," he said giving her a hug.

"Good"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D**

**HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

* * *

Meg had gone upstairs very soon after that, to first check on Kira, and then to take a quick nap, which lasted till about 5 in the morning.

After getting up, she heading down to the kitchen to start making breakfast for her horde of guests. Still sitting at the table, she found Snape sleeping on a pile of books and a notepad with something circled.

"I'd put you to bed," she said to herself. "But you're a bit too heavy." Meg settled by getting a blanket and putting over him. After which she started on pancakes for her nine guests.

When she was half way done, Volemort came into the kitchen from the shed.

"Oh you're up?" he said looking at her in her nighty and bedrobe.

"Yah. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Couldn't over his screams," he chuckled, trying to make a joke. Finding Meg wasn't laughing; he stopped laughing and sat down at the table. "He still hasn't said anything." Meg handed him a freshly made cup of tea. "Thanks. I mean I was sure he would speak five minutes in. I even told him so." Taking a sip of the tea. "This has never happened to me." This did cause me to give a short chuckle. "It's not funny! I might be loosing my touch. I don't know what I'll do."

Meg smiled as she sat down putting a plate of mixed pancakes in front of Volemort and herself. "How about you take a break. Have a nap or something."

"What about kira? I doubt she'll just wake up on her own."

"You just leave Harry to me."

"And you think you can break him where I have failed?"

"No offence Volemort, But Harry hates you. And he would do anything in his power to upset you. And breaking and asking for mersey is something you want, so he'll try his hardest not to." Taking a deep breath she looked down at her plate. "But when someone you care about, or once cared about wants something from you, and is willing to hurt you to get it, you'll break easier." Seeing Volemorts confession Meg continued.

"We dated briefly. Well, we went on one date, but I was only doing to get back at some one. And looking back on what happened yesterday, I think Harry might still feel something towards me." She said giving a week smile and taking a deep sip of her hot chocolate.

Voldemort looked at Meg than looked the tucked up Snape. He then muttered a quick "Hmmm."

"Fine you give it ago, but I don't think you'll make too much head way. If there's any thing you need…"

"All I need is a bucket of ice, ice water and a bucker's knife. I'll also need to change."

"What ever you need. It wouldn't put you off if I watched a bit of it?"

Meg looked up shocked at what she had just heard. "Umm no… I guess not. Just don't show you self. And wait a bit."

"Good. Okay then.

As the newly awoken death eaters and one boy came in to the room, which woke up the sleeping Snape, Meg muttered "After breakfast then."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D**

**HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

* * *

Meg had changed quickly, and gone up to her room and come down to the kitchen wearing her school uniform.

"Dear god! Where did you get that skimpy outfit?" Voldemort said standing up to get a good look at her.

"Um it's my school uniform." She said emotionlessly.

"wow wee!" he whistled. "Times must have changed since I went to Hogwarts." She said giving Meg more than the once over. He looked at her mini skirt and tight fitting white top which showed off her black bra. He liked what he saw. "Severus my friend how can you teach at this school and not to bang every girl you see?"

"Self control I guess" Snape looked at Meg and he was worried at what he saw.

"Better man than me!" Voldemort said slapping him on the back.

"Right," Meg said looking sadly at Snape and then at Volemort. "Do you have everything I need?"

"Yes I do," Voldemort smiled "Ice, ice water and a butcher's knife, all in that basket. I also added a towel."

Walking towards the fridge, Meg picked out three bottles of fire whisky, Kira's but Meg was sure she wouldn't mind that they were used right now.

"You goanna drink all that? Girl I gotta spend more time with today's youth!"

"No." Putting to of the bottles on the table and looking at Snape. "These two are for the kids down stairs. I want them threorly drunk."

Neville said in between bites of his pancakes "I don't think they need to be drunk to keep themselves busy down there." His joke was responded quite well with the random death eaters who patted him on the back and gave each other high fives.

"Right," Meg said trying to gulp down her fear of what she was going to do next. "I just want them very drunk ok. Drunk enough not to know what the hell is going on."

"What ever you say my lady." Voldemort said with a bow.

Before leaving the kitchen and sausage fest, Meg muttered a quick "wish me luck." And six voices answered back "LUCK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D**

**HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

* * *

After walking past the stables filled with Three horses, one Kodak bear, a sheep, a heard of bunnies and two families of kittens, Meg came to the shed.

Putting down the basket, Meg opened up the bottle of whiskey and took a large swig. She then undid a few of the buttons on her blouse, counted to three and burst through the doors.

"Wakey waky," she said to a sleepy Harry. He was in better condition then she had thought he would have been considering his night. "How you doing?" she asked as she sat on the bed facing his chair.

"Volemort?"

"Not here. It's only me, Meg."

"Meg…" he slurred.

"Yah. It's only me." Taking a deep breath, she started her plan. Setting down the basket on the chest of draws, she pulled out the towel and dripped it in ice water. Taking a good look at Harry, she started to whip away the sweat, blood and dirt off his face. Her whole plan depended on one thing, the fact that he still liked her. Without that one thing, she would be no better than Voldemort himself. Her fears where soon put to rest, when as she was washing some of the blood off Harry's head, he stuck his face into her breasts, and smelled deeply. "That answers one question," she muttered.

Lifting Harry's chin to look at her in the face, Meg said softly, "Harry." bit her lip. "Harry don't you want to tell me," stroked his chest. "What you did to Kira," she whispered in his ear.

All Harry did was moan.

"mmmmm," meg continued. "That didn't answer my question." Meg decided to take more physical approach. She got off her knees, placed the towel on the dresser and then straddled Harry. Taking a deep breath, she repeated what she had said before. "Harry please tell me. I really, really want to know what spell you used. It was very cleaver."

Harry just smiled at her, showing off his blooded teeth and lips. Meg forced a giggle. She was getting no where fast. He didn't start talking; well…she didn't want to dwell on what she'd have to move to.

Reaching in to the deepest parts of her soul, Meg but something out to do what she did next.

"You know Harry, I've always liked you," she said as she got up off of him and turned to the dresser, making sure to show off her butt. "I mean you so brave and…" taking a big couple of Fire whisky, "handsome." She said turning around. "All the girls are just crazy for you. But I guess you already knew that."

Again, that ugly, ugly smile and forced Meg to giggle if not fun away in disgust.

After stroking the side of his face, she went back to her sitting position, straddling his lap. He groaned in happiness. "Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bed day after all," said.

"So you can talk," Meg said as she offered him some fire whisky, to which he gladly nodded.

"I can do more than that baby," he said trying to look cool, after couching up his share of whiskey.

"Really," she said taking another gulp of the drink, but unlike him, she kept it down. He nodded some more. Smiling, and leaning forward, "well then," she whispered in his ear. "What can you do?"

"Lots", he smiled.

"Bet you could do more if you were out of this chair." Meg said stroking his back.

"Oh yah."

"How about this, you tell me how to wake Kira up, and for ten minutes I'm," she kissed him. "All," she out her hand down his shirt. "Yours." she grabbed his crouch."

He once again moaned in delight.

"Deal?"

He shook his head. "Ten minutes first, then after the 20 minutes you beg me for, I'll tell you."

Meg held back slapping him, and forced a smile. "But how do I know you keep you word?"

"How do I know you'll keep ours?"

"Touché." Thinking quickly, Meg said, "You know, I'm a lot more fun when I'm not worrying about my friends."

"I don't give a dam about you friend, baby." Harry said still trying to be sensual. "She can rot for all I care. I," he said leaning closer to Meg, his bad breath making her sick to her stomach. "Just want you."

"Really?" meg said

"Yah. You very hot."

Smiling, Meg got up off Harry, and rubbed his neck. "Fine, fun first, business later." Harry smiled and nodded his head. Moving behind him, she started at his restraints. After working at them for a while, she got his left hand loose. Taking it in her hands, she stood in front of him.

"Well aren't you goanna undue the rest of me?"

Smiling she said simply, "in due time." She then placed his hand in her boob and let him have a squeeze. His worriedness soon was replaced with pleasure. Taking one of his fingers in her moth, she began to suck on it. "Harry?"

"yah?"

"I just want to tell you something…" she placed his hand on the dresser and kissed him on the lips. "DON'T EVER INSULT ONE OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" and with that, using the knife that she had been holding in her other hand, she cut off his pinkie.

Harry screamed in obvious pain.

Using her wand, Meg made it so that Harry couldn't move his hand, nor his body. She then picked up the same finger that she had been sucking just several moments before, and plunged it in the small bucket of ice.

"I didn't want to do that Harry, I really didn't. But you gave me no choice." Meg had to speak loudly over Harry's whimpering. "shhhhhhh. It's okay, baby, its ok." She said straddling him once more. "They can reattach it so easily. And really how often do you use that finger? Now I'll ask you again. How do I make kira wake up?"

"I don't know…."

"Oh I think you do." Stroking his cheek. "I think you know, but you just don't want to tell me." Taking the knife she cut off another one of his fingers.

Again, Harry screamed.

"See what you're doing to me. You making me do things that I'd never normally do." She sang.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" Meg said as she grabbed the bottle from behind her and forcibly poured it down Harry throat. "You know it might surprise you to find out, but I have better things to be doing than cut you up Harry. The whole world doesn't revolve around you."

Getting of off Harry's lap, Meg got up and stretched. She looked out the window to the house and to where kira was sleeping.

"I know you want me to be happy Harry. So tell me how to wake kira, and all this will be over. You can go back home or whatever, safe and sound." Then turning around to face Harry she added, "Or do I have to start cutting off some important limbs," she said turning her glaze towards his crouch.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you! I used a sleeping spell mixed whit an imperious spell, mixed with a dreamless spell."

"That's cleaver, much too cleaver for you."

"Hermione came up with it."

"Thought so. Is that all?" Harry nodded. "How can I tell if you are telling the truth, and not just saying this to save you _self_?"

"Trust me. Any guy put in this position is goanna tell the truth."

"Then thanks a bunch!" Meg said kissing him on the cheek and placing his hand in the ice bucket.

Pulling open the door planning to run to the hours to tell Severus the good news, she was meeting face to face with him. He looked more upset than usually.

"Severous, guess what, it's a mix potion. It's a sleeper, mixed with an-"

"Imperious and a dreamless. I know."

"What?" Meg said in disbelief.

"I found out a while ago. I thought it was too simple, but I should have remembered who I was dealing with."

"that's great you should mix it up and give it to kira." Meg said enthusiastically.

"I already have. I came over here to tell you, to stop you, but you'd had already started."

"And what you started!" Interrupted a voice from behind the shed. Voldemort came out from the bushes smiling and put is arms around both. "Wow!" out of nowhere, he kissed Meg in the lips. "Girl I had my doubts about you, but wow! He was putty in your hands! You really should leave kiras team and come on to mine. I need someone as loyal as you. Because girrrrrrrrrrrl You. Are loooooooyyyyyyyyyyalllll!"

Meg looked at Snape, who was looking at his feet. "How long where you standing here?"

"Well I sneaked out just after you left, but Snape here" he said rubbing him on the chest. "He got here a bit later, just in time however for some of your better moves I must say." Voldemort nudged Meg with his elbow. "ohhhhhhh my word! To be young!"

"Severus…" but he just shook his head as he turned to leave.

"I just….I just don't know…meg, I just don't know…"

Meg watched as he walked towards the house and she felt as if her heart would break. "Oh don't mind him" Voldemort said replacing is arm over her shoulder. "He wasn't getting into it. He just stood there at the door, unable to move. I mean really. I doesn't seem to appreciate you work." Then standing in front of Meg and lifting her chin to face him in his red eyes. "I on the other hand do. I loved every minute of it. You and I are the same really. Willing to do anything to get that hidden urge of ours satisfied."

"I just did what I had to…"

"Sure you did. But you also did more. I saw that little glimpse of joy when you first brought down the knife. And that whole sex thing. You completely had me fooled. I thought I'd be seeing some R rated stuff. But then Wham! You slice it off. And then you say you'll cut dick off! GOD! I was even a bit scared there. Whooo."

"I just did what I had to do," Meg said softly.

"Yah, yah, yah. But you were good at it. Well I just wanted to tell you I liked you work," he said turning to leave. "Oh that reminds me your friend just arrived a few moments after you left." He said now a few feet from Meg. "She'll probably be with kira. By-the-bye, I'd wash up, you're covered in blood. I'll see you inside. That Severus is one lucky man!"

He left, almost skipping towards the house and left Meg standing on the stoop of the door looking down at her school uniform and all the blood.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**HEAVY SUE WARNNING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SERIOUSLY. SO LEAVE IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME BY NOT READING THIS...-from Kyro D**

**HI! I ARE MEG'S FRIENDLY FOREST WOLVEN PROTECTOR! ABIDE HER OR I EATS YOU UP YYUMMILY WITH BORSHE! BWAHAHHA! sincerly Jaimy**

**  
Part of the Story at Hogwarts series**

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not**

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by someone else who is almost done writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER!-i own nothing but the smile on my face...which was paid for my ma pa**

**_

* * *

_**

-Epilogue-

Kira had awoken with no after effect of the spell, although her hatred of Potter had grown enormously.

Volemort left the mansion with all his cronies saying that "we really should do this again, real soon!"

Snape left with him, looking sad and broken, not muttering a sound at Kira's and James protests of him leaving without talking to Meg.

James cleaned up the mess in the shed, asking no questions.

The three prisoners left the house unharmed, by the wishes of Meg, the last things she said before shutting herself up in her bedroom.

Hermione, Ron and potter remembered nothing, thanks to the large amounts of alcohol that they injected and to Neville's very skilful lying.

The after effect of the incidents which happened that night were felt for along time afterwards.

Frist of all, the events lead Kira to go into some very intencive training, she wanted to be best she could be the next time she confrounted the Potter.

James hung around the House for some time afterward, to watchover everyone, including me, who didn't leave her room for several weeks afterward.

Meg spent the rest of the summer and several of the first weeks of school moping around waiting for Snape to forgive and call her. He never did though.

Neville's brief taste of power led him to rebel against this grandmother and the order of the phoenix. After getting a faux hawk, piercing his ears, and wearing mucho leather, he becomes very much a sight for sore eyes. With his extensive skills in herballogy, he gladly opened a new door for Kira's drug ring. Soon after the start of school, Neville ask and convinces Meg to go out with him, this is the reason for her sprites to lift.

Although the trio doesn't remember a thing, the effect of their drunken night last a long time.

Harry soon develops a liking to being whipped, but not to knives. His new fetish plays well into the Hands of Kira, who gladly uses and abuses him.

Neville was right when he said that Hermione and Ron didn't need liquor to keep them busy. Hermione has become pregnant. She however doesn't not remember having sex, so she thinks she is the new virgin marry. After she tells Ginny about her theory though, she remembers that she did have sex with Harry.

This puts a strain on Harry who likes being naught, and on Ron.

Ron becomes very depressed and lonely and plans a suicide pack with cho chang. James finds out however and stops him just in time. She lets him in on Her wolf pack by making him a werewolf and soon he spends most of his time happily chasing his tale.

She does not save Cho Chang however because Cho Chang sucks an egg.

All turns out alright in the world of Hogwarts. All turn out happy and content. And after a while even snape will come to forgive Meg, after learning there are many sides to a person, however, he might have learned this a bit too late. But this like so many other things, is another story, for anther time.


End file.
